Sickness
by MysticalAmethyst
Summary: It just finally overcame her. She had enough. Hinata Hyuuga had enough.


**Hello everybody! Guess whose back? :D Well, I know some of you guys are still waiting for the next chapter of **_**Not Everything Is What It Seems**_**…that might take a while. -_- I know it has been over a year…and…yeah…My readers probably hate me right now…So I hope this little one-shot will diminish that hatred…even if it is a little…O_O**

**Just a little plot-bunny that didn't leave me alone until I wrote it and gave it a carrot…So hope you guys like it! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That rightfully belongs to the genius Kishimoto…Though he should start giving more lines to Hinata cuz us Hina-fans are getting pretty pissed that she was just tossed aside after she made her confession to Naruto…But that's just me. ^_^**

**Warning: …Uh…Contains two bad words, I guess.**

She was sick of it.

All of it.

Everybody always looking down on her…with those stares…

Saying that she was _weak…useless…WORTHLESS!_

What did they know?

They never had a father who never once believed in her abilities. Threw her aside for her younger sister. Preferred her cousin more than her. Preferred ANYBODY than her. Cold, distaste, blank eyes…finding full of faults in her…Pushing her to succeed with cold words and harsh punishments…

She was just plain sick of it.

Hyuuga this. Hyuuga that.

How she hated that name.

It represented a dysfunctional clan that treated its members as if they were just tools…not as family. Sure they were shinobis, but at least fellow ninjas respected each other. Everybody in the Hyuuga clan were the same but why are they treated so DIFFERENT!

Uphold the honor of the clan.

Well, excuse her language but FUCK the honor!

Just thinking about how her FAMILY was labeled as 'branch' members…how her poor nii-san had to go through his childhood without his father…how he had to endure that cursed seal… How he was a genius but was bound to be less…just because he was in the branch family…

Just…sick of it.

Her little sister…taking all the pressure and duties of being the next heir…because she herself was so _weak_. Everything was thrown to her…the ugliness of this clan… It just wasn't fair for her. She was suppose to live her life without a care in the world…

In this damn world…

Ah, there she goes again…Cursing…

Now what will her father think of her? Pssh. Maybe he never thought of her at all. At least her teammates and sensei were there for her…But for how long? They will soon go their own way…their own path…Kiba and Akamaru will become the best tracker team that Konoha has ever seen …Shino with his intelligence and patience will become the head of the reconnaissance division …and Kurenai-sensei will raise her son to be a great shinobi like how his father was…

She will be left behind.

And that idea just makes her clench her fists in anger and narrow her lavender eyes.

She will NOT allow that to happen. She worked far too hard to be forgotten. She trained to impress her father…help her sister…be at the same level as Neji… Not to drag her team…For…Naruto-kun…

Sick…of….it….

Well, not anymore.

She's doing this for herself. It's time to break this cursed shell of hers. No more being a pushover. She's still going to be Hinata but a stronger Hinata. A Hinata that won't run away. A Hinata that will stand her ground.

That will change her clan.

They say sickness lowers the abilities of the mind, soul, and body. That they are weaken by it.

But this sickness that is enveloping her is doing the exact opposite. The kunoichi in her is about to come out for the first time in her 18 years of living …

And she's going to kick some ass.

Starting with her beloved _family…_

Who says sickness is a bad thing?

A small smirk could be seen forming on the delicate face of one Hinata Hyuuga. Her eyes had a certain…_look_ as they scanned the Hyuuga Compound. Her right hand twirling a kunai around and around…and around.

Don't fight the sickness…

Just.

Embrace.

It.

Because there's no escape from the sickness.

And the Hyuuga clan will soon learn that.

…**So…yeah. That's it. Hope you guys liked it! I know it's kinda…depressing. O_O I just always wondered how Hinata will feel if she just kinda…snapped. What would her thought process be and what not. This story is supposed to be a long metaphor so people will get different perspectives on it. That's why I wrote it…and also because the damn plot-bunny was gonna burn my manga collection if I didn't write it…but that's beside the point.**

**You guys can take it as it is or look deeper into it. It's your choice. ^_^**

**Enough of my blabbering…Thanks for taking the time to read this. Reviews are greatly welcomed!**

***Mystical Amethyst***


End file.
